


The Night Belongs

by corn_stain



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anna's her name but it's not mentioned, Brief non-con but quickly resolved, Canon Divergence, Dark fluff, Dubious Consent, HORRID FILTH BUT GIVE ME SEVERAL MORE MONTHS AND I MIGHT WRITE ONE AGAIN, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corn_stain/pseuds/corn_stain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one describe, in a less crude fashion, intercourse in a dark forest...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [taitofan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/)'s [Lantern Bearer Wirt](http://archiveofourown.org/series/265654) series, especially the [third installment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4043365) ~~(WHICH I HOPE THEY'LL FINISH)~~.
> 
> I came into the fandom a bit late. Don't judge me too harshly :3c

It all started with a walk through the wood. Dusk began to fall and the shadows start to grow. Wirt and the Woodsman expect the Beast to make his presence known any time soon. The latter knew the spectre far longer than the younger, but it didn't make him any less anxious. Wirt, who now carried the lantern containing the Beast's soul, stopped walking all of a sudden.  
  
"Why have you stopped, boy?" asked the Woodsman. Wirt did not answer right away and didn't even turn to him.  
The Beast stood right in front of them. Stepping up front, the Woodsman shielded the boy with his arm , though the teen himself had seen the Beast and did not fear him as much anymore. How that fear had gone away was a long story. Still, the Woodsman felt that if the Beast were to approach the both of them, he would have to go through with him first.  
While Wirt appreciated the gesture, he went in front the Woodsman instead and faced the Beast with an indifferent gaze.  
  
The Beast towered over both of them in his usual silhouetted figure.  
"I could not hide my excitement," he first said, voice just as low as ever.  
Odd way to greet the both of them, thought the Woodsman.  
"The moon has yet to appear, yet I'm already here." He then directed his gaze at Wirt. "You are lucky."  
Wirt smiled in response while the Woodsman remained in a state of confusion.  
  
Wirt turned to the Woodsman.  
"Excuse me, would you mind holding onto this for a bit?" Wirt brought up the lantern then sprinted out of his sight and disappeared behind a tree that was beginning to get more obscured by the shadows, just as the Woodsman was about to ask whatever for.  
  
The Beast suddenly had its gnarled, wooden fingers upon the Woodsman's broad shoulders.  
"Why so tense, Woodsman?" asked the Beast. "Be at ease, for a spell."  
"You are early," he answered, even if he was aware that the question was probably rhetorical. "What plans have you? Anything specific?"  
The Beast chuckled deeply, starting to rub the Woodsman's shoulders.  
"So... the boy has not spilt anything to you?" The Beast lowered his head so he may look at the old man with his eyes. "That explains why I felt the shiver from your timbers when you saw me. All I know is that it takes more to surprise you nowadays, considering how long you've inhabited the Unknown, especially its forest."  
"What do you mean? What does the boy have to do with this? What have you in store this time?!" asked the Woodsman, each question sounding more frantic than the last.  
  
From the Woodsman's shoulders, the Beast's hands travel lower and they now rested above his chest.  
The Woodsman sucks in a breath.  
"Pity, your body seems to never relax," The Woodsman attempted to interject but the Beast cut him off. "The boy wasn't wrong at all. You must be holding in something for a while."  
Or rather, the tantalizing movement of his hands did when they began to rub him all over.  
"Yes..." droned the Beast. "I can feel it deep within you, stirring. Yet, you repress it so."  
"Get your hands off me!" The Woodsman shoved himself off the eldritch creature's touch. "Answer my questions, Beast!"  
"What do they matter? It's just the two of us here!" The Beast grabbed his wrists. "And now, I shall help you remedy of all your troubles."  
"Nothing's been troubling me! You keep speaking nonsense!" Had he brought his axe with him, he would've had something to threaten or inconvenience the Beast with.  
Instead, the Beast shoved him to a nearby tree, his body sliding down until it lay slumped against its roots, nearly letting go of the lantern in tow.  
  
Having remembered the lantern, he thought of the boy that accompanied him earlier.  
"B-Boy! Where are you?!" stuttered the Woodsman. "It's time to go!"  
"Do not fret, he is still with us," assured the Beast, gesturing to the darkened trees. "Now let us get you to calm your nerves."  
The Woodsman observed the way the Beast was acting—those cold glowing eyes, his tilted head, and most of all, his gangling limbs beginning to caress him along with the early stages of the edelwood creeping underneath his trousers. It painted a familiar scene.  
  
"No! Stop this!" The Woodsman pressed his back against the tree, but that was as far as he could go. "Stop this at once, Beast!"  
"This relieved you in the past, I don't see how it can't work again," said the Beast.|  
The Woodsman could not stop the Beast's fingers from completely shedding him of the black coat he was wearing. His hat was discarded after. The light from the lantern shone the sweat forming on his head, his skin almost glistening, and the flush on his taut cheeks. The Beast trailed his fingers on the Woodsman's toned arms to which he flinched a tad.  
But he hated the feeling it brought him, such as when his desire swelled the more he allowed the Beast to touch him.  
  
Wirt spied from the shadows, unbeknownst to the Woodsman. If a light shone upon him, the flush on his cheeks would also be present. For now, he also shed a bit of his clothing, cape and hat in the same manner as the Woodsman and he ran his own hands down his body.He watched the old man refuse to give in his advances even though it's clear through his false grimace and stifled moans that he wanted it; needed it.  
Wirt was more relaxed in his own pleasure and allowed himself a deep sigh or two.  
  
The edelwood branches creeping underneath his cloths began to brush his rear. The Woodsman fought back a sound.  
"Stop resisting what you truly desire," said the Beast. "The blood rushing through your veins cannot lie to me. I can feel the warmth in your body."  
"Beast..." The Woodsman slowly worked his way to unfastening his suspenders. Once the straps fell out of the way, he unbuttoned his shirt.  
The Beast expressed gratitude to the would-be display before him. In no time, he was bare of any clothing whatsoever on the upper half of his body. Anytime now, the Woodsman would begin shedding out of his pants should the feeling underneath overwhelm him.  
And as if following the old man, Wirt, almost dressed in a similar fashion, unfastened and unbuttoned bit by bit, licking his dry lips all the while.  
  
When the Woodsman closed his eyes, the Beast dared a closer look on the former lantern bearer's face and took in that beautiful image of a man in pure ecstasy. He can't explain why he relished the look so much but he had a special place for the unfortunate human even after Wirt replaced him and was no longer under his control.  
"That must be a bother..." He referred to the tent that formed in his trousers.  
The Woodsman gave way for another flustered whine, looking away in shame. By now, he was teasing his own bare nipple with one hand, and covering his eyes with another.  
"It's interesting to see you enjoy and regret this at the same time as always, Woodsman."  
The Woodsman huffed angrily in reply.  
"It is possible to free yourself from that straining fabric, you know..." The Beast slowly brought a hand closer. The Woodsman winced from only a slight touch.  
"Stop!" He grabbed the Beast's wooden hand and glared. The lantern nearby failed to hide the true face of the Beast glaring at him and he was just as unnerving as he remembered, edelwood with faces of perpetual anguish for skin. He looked at the wooden limb in his hand and felt the oil oozing to his skin. The very oil also used to light the lantern somehow caused him to panic.  
  
The Woodsman reached for the lantern and attempted to escape. Forgetting that the edelwood branches continued to grow around him, he fell back down. The Beast chuckled darkly and pulled back his head.  
"What do you think you were doing?"  
"The things you've tricked me into doing pales in comparison to what I let you did to me!" spat The Woodsman. "Lies about my daughter, lost souls I destroyed for your oil... whatever you did to the boy that convinced him to stay here!"  
Tears stung his eyes over the last one.  
"I failed to protect them, and now he's stuck here, to wander like I did for who knows how long." He let the tears fall, seeing that it's not the right time to feel ashamed about a grown-man crying. "His poor brother... What of him, now?"  
"Woodsman, I don't like where you're going with this!"  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SHOULD'VE BLOWN THE LANTERN AFTER I'D KNOWN THE TRUTH!"  
  
"You insolent—!"  
Noise pierced the air as the Beast convulsed in rage. The Woodsman was harshly slammed back into his position, facing the Beast. He writhed in pain for a while before the Beast above him continued.  
"We may have a history together but DO NOT FORGET who you're dealing with right now!" The Beast who controlled the branches held the Woodsman's legs down.  
"Everything I did for my daughter was all in vain!" The Woodsman sobbed pathetically. "IT WAS ALL BUILT ON A LIE!"  
"SILENCE, WOODSMAN!"  
A certain twinge shot on his rear end, his voice was so caught in his throat, he could not scream. His hands clenched at the soil.  
"After everything I did to satisfy you, this is how you repay me with?" With another thrust, the Woodsman screamed. "Contempt?!"  
  
"STOP!"  
Both the Beast and the Woodsman turned to the familiar voice. Wirt emerged from the shadows, hair a mess and shirtless. However, it was the least of their concerns.  
"My Prince!" called the Beast. "Why have you come out of your spot?"  
  
Wirt ran to the Woodsman's side. The old man was still flushed but pale and cold sweat covered him, he observed. The Woodsman's breathing was frantic but started to slow down when he put a hand to his cheek.  
The Woodsman covered the boy's hand with his own, keeping it in place just for a few more seconds for comfort. The hand was unusually warm given the cold night air. He hate that Wirt had to see him like this... even though the boy seemed unbothered but concerned.  
Wirt slid his hand out of the Woodsman's and went to his lower half. He noticed that the bulge was still there. Perhaps, while it seemed that the Beast was putting the Woodsman in pain, his body was still aroused by it.  
Since becoming the Beast's prince, his whole existence solely for him, he could understand what the old man was going through. To the Beast, age didn't matter apparently. Wirt had had his share of the Beast's method of placating emotions.  
  
"Boy..." The Woodsman began to speak, tiredly. "W-what are you doing...?"  
Wirt unzipped the tent, freeing the poor old man's erection which had been strained underneath the garment for a while.  
"Hey, hey!" The Woodsman called and repeated the question some more, but the boy didn't stop staring.  
Red, leaking, and veined, Wirt touched it with a curious finger. When the Woodsman tried to lunge at him, the Beast pinned his wrists down.  
Wirt pulled down The Woodsman's trousers some more, revealing the leaf-ridden edelwood branches that slithered around his legs like a vine. The more the Woodsman moved, the more disturbed the branches became and tightened its grip around him. And one particular branch made its way to the Woodsman's more private corners. It moved as well and the Woodsman grunted.  
  
Aroused by the sight, Wirt decided to strip off the last pieces of clothing he had on his body, save for his shoes and socks. He sported an erection himself that had been there since he saw the Beast urging the Woodsman to undress while spying. Wirt climbed on top of the Woodsman, both of their members touching each other.  
The Woodsman gasped at the sensation, and with what the young man was planning to do.  
"Just say 'no', Woodsman," Wirt attempted to sound seductive. "If you want me to stop, that is."  
Unfortunately for the Woodsman, the way the boy's voice complimented his young frame gave him an unwanted heat to travel down his loins. He couldn't find it in himself to just say it even though it would be the most logical thing to do.  
This was wrong. He knew it was wrong. Wirt was barely an adult and yet...  
"Can't you speak, Woodsman?" teased Wirt.  
"Perhaps, the Woodsman's silence is all you need..." volunteered the Beast, the tone of his voice clearly insinuating something.  
Wirt smiled.  
  
The Woodsman watched wordlessly as Wirt shifted back and forth, producing a pleasurable friction between their nerves. He should protest, he thought. The edelwood began to oil and was making its way in his entrance and the feeling was too strange.  
The boy, however, looked beautiful in the light of the lantern, shades of red lightly brushed on his nose, cheeks, and ears. A mass of brown, unkempt hair was stuck to his forehead and sweat travelled down his naked body. He stared at Wirt's penis rubbing against his own, the smaller head, slimmer shaft, and firmer balls constantly meeting his old wrinkled ones. Wirt brought down a hand and started squeezing them together, stroking them.  
  
The Beast still had the Woodsman's wrist. His hands twisted under his hold, clenching into fists then opening them again and he couldn't get his arms to move an inch. The human was getting increasingly hot and bothered. Finding out what it was the Woodsman wanted, he let him go just like that.  
Wirt gasped as strong arms around his waist pulled him against the Woodsman's broad chest. From there, most of the grinding came from below him. The Woodsman for the first time since all of this had happened emitted a genuine moan of ecstasy. No irritated whimpers or anything.  
The Woodsman held on tighter, and increased his speed. He rolled to the side till he ended up on top. Wirt's back collided with the root and flinched when he struck the lantern with his head. He hugged the Woodsman as he closed his eyes, just letting the man take him.  
  
It shocked him.  
The Beast had no idea that the Woodsman had it in him. He remembered for certain that even at his peak when it happened long ago, he never saw such energy. Perhaps it had something to do with both of them being human. For a while, the Woodsman only had him for company but he was still made of wood.  
  
Clearly, the Woodsman yearned for THIS kind of bliss—another being of flesh, blood, and bones to hold in his arms, regardless of how young the other was. He was so caught up in the act that he doubted that he noticed the Beast removing him from the edelwood that grew around his legs.  
The two were no different than animals in heat, thought the Beast. Now it was his turn to watch from the shadows.  
  
Wirt noticed the Woodsman beginning to slow down, so he opened his eyes. Before he could complain, he saw the Woodsman tugging on his legs and spreading them apart by holding on the backs of his knees.  
Having done that, the Woodsman admired the puckered hole underneath the young boy. Even without having to insert a finger there, he could see the work the Beast had made of him. Wirt was positively loose. Good thing too because he wished to continue as soon as possible.  
"W-Woodsman..." Wirt reached for him helplessly.  
Ignoring him, the Woodsman quickly positioned himself. He aimed his penis on the boy's anus and quickly, with a bit of caution, pushed his head forward causing Wirt to squirm. The Woodsman's entire length was inside Wirt eventually.  
  
Wirt closed his eyes and grinned. A pained whimper escaped which he quickly silenced with his arm. Sure, the Beast may have penetrated him before but those were mere branches that accustomed to his size so he wouldn't be in pain. It was much different with somebody else's penis.  
It hurt. A lot.  
No lubrication, no preparation, not even a warning. The Woodsman in his frenzied state just took him right then and there. Wirt had no doubts if he ripped something what with the sudden force. Then there was the look on the Woodsman's face...  
He held his hands up, shivering, almost ready to cry.  
  
Faster, thought the Woodsman. Faster!  
Breathing on the boy's ear while taking in his scent and the delicious sounds he made brought him closer and closer to his climax. He could practically feel the boy's insides touching his member and the boy would hold on tighter every time he hit that spot.  
The Woodsman buried his face on the teen's neck. His guttural grunts vibrated on his skin as he gave the last few good thrusts, coming inside of Wirt who stilled in his embrace.  
Wirt felt the foreign wetness coat the walls of his tattered insides. Eyes wide open and pupils shrunken to pinpoints, a tear fell straight down his cheek. The Woodsman's grip instantly disappears and he fell gracelessly back to the ground, covered in his musk.  
  
The Woodsman wiped the sweat on his brow and cleared his throat with a raspy cough. He looked at the boy, his eyes closed and body lay sprawled. He thought nothing was awry until his eyes caught the stain between the boy's legs.  
It was enough to bring him back to his senses. In the worst way possible.  
"What have I done..." He shook the boy, attempting to wake him up.  
Wirt's eyes slowly opened, bloodshot and teary. Upon seeing the Woodsman upset, he placed his hand on his arm to calm him down.  
"Oh... Woodsman." His voice was thin. "H-help me..."  
"I'm sorry," said the Woodsman, his lips quivering. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to—"  
"N-no, Woodsman." Wirt pointed downward. "Help me...c-come."  
The Woodsman was shocked at the odd request. The boy was in agony, for one. However, when he did look down, he noticed that Wirt's penis was still hard and leaking. He'd figured that the boy would be concerned with something more important.  
Then again, his unbridled sex with the youth left a mess of semen and a red tear in its wake. The least he could do was give him that sweet release, Wirt's skewed priorities notwithstanding.  
  
The Woodsman's calloused hands wrapped around Wirt's penis. He ran a thumb over his leaking head while he teased the foreskin and the underside, much to his gusto. The grip was heavenly and surprisingly gentle, so much so, he deliberately avoided the issue of his nether regions.  
Wirt just wanted to finish with as much thrill as possible.  
A few more rhythmic strokes was all it took until he too finally came, semen spurted towards his torso, the Woodsman's fingers drenched in the white fluid. He flicked his wrist and splashed it on the ground, wiping the few remaining drops on his thigh.  
  
Wirt and the Woodsman decided to catch their breaths.  
Mostly, Wirt.  
The Woodsman just stared at the boy who was completely enraptured. He waited a few breaths before he could ask him if he were alright.  
Wirt seemed to have read his mind.  
"I'm fine, Woodsman. You were amazing." Wirt looked at him with heavy eyes. "I really never had it like that before..."  
"But... didn't the Beast—"  
"He's also great," said Wirt. "For a... a dark entity made of wood. You, though... you were so passionate... so warm... so... human."  
"But... I hurt you..." The Woodsman scooted closer and held him in his arms. "I shouldn't have..."  
"It's ok, Woodsman," Wirt reassured again, stroking his cheek. "I hold nothing against you. You wanna know why?"  
Silence followed as the Woodsman just stared at him. Wirt then smiled tearfully.  
"Because, you're my first..." Wirt planted a soft kiss on the Woodsman's lips. "This bond shall the earth hold, as the soil grows richer... my spirit and thine."  
  
"Nice choice of words, Wirt." The Beast's voice startled them both. Suddenly, his imposing figure was standing right in front of them. "But I hope this doesn't make you forget who you belong to..."  
"Not at all, Beast," said Wirt, holding the Woodsman close. "I belong to both you and him. Besides, I'm as fond of him as you were back then."  
"You are wrong, Wirt." The Beast got down to the same level as the two. He ran a finger down the Woodsman's cheek, a habit he always loved to do. "I am fond of him still."  
"And you are still fond of me?"  
"Your heart has a place for the both of us. I don't see why I can't do the same," said the Beast. "Despite not having a heart myself."  
Wirt chuckled.  
"Either way, we're all together, the three of us." Wirt looked up at the Woodsman. The Woodsman looked back at him, with an expression of both worry and warmth. "If only... it could be like this forever..."  
  
The Beast plunged the entire view in darkness, leaving the lantern as the only source of light.  
Wirt rested his head on the Woodsman's chest with a feeling of contentment.  
The Woodsman was just unsure and stared at everything around him. Then he felt something drip on his shoulder. He rubbed his finger and saw a slick, oily, familiar black substance. Another drop fell but on Wirt's hair. He shivered when more and more began dripping, one by one, and very slow, almost like rain but not... uncannily enough.  
A familiar tune destroyed the silence.  
He closed his eyes...  
He listened...  
He felt them...  
  
Those wayward souls.

* * *

It was almost midnight when the Woodsman made his way back to their cabin, the lantern in hand and Wirt riding on his back.  
"The world has changed much since your time, Woodsman. No denying that," said Wirt from a conversation that they have started awhile ago. "Unfortunately, the stigma remains. I and many other people still find it hard to... bring it to light. To 'come out', so to speak."  
"Unfortunate, indeed." The Woodsman sighed. He climbed the stairs of the cabin's porch and settled Wirt near his chair, guiding him. "Careful now, boy."  
Wirt scoffed.  
"It'd be so much easier if you just call me by my name." Gently, he sat but still cringed at the blasted ache. "I would like it very much."  
"Be that as it may, not a word shall pass from both of our lips." The Woodsman looked at him intently. "Promise me, Wirt."  
"I promise," said Wirt, one arm raised and a hand to his chest. And he gave him a smile.  
"I am serious. Tell not a soul. Not to anyone, especially to my d—"  
"Father."  
His daughter's stern voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.  
"Where on earth have you been? Your dinner's gone cold and it's late!" She then looked at the boy behind her father. "Have you anything to do with this?"  
A promise was a promise. If it meant staying still and quiet for the whole night long, then so be it.  
  
**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
